


捕获

by ShadowSangzi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSangzi/pseuds/ShadowSangzi
Summary: 预警：主明主物理意义。从左往右为先后顺序，互攻。来栖晓性转、玩具使用、药物使用、GB及BG警告。和逆向乙女一个脑子里出来的就不要指望这玩意正常。一发完。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 8





	捕获

**Author's Note:**

> 英伦绅士明，这个人至少在面对妹子的时候还能正常说话。ooc算我的锅，由于主明接触时间点提前了，自然没那么多冲突（虽然从某种意义上来说冲突更大了）。
> 
> loop性转主，p5p5r的世界线变动，有提及r的新增剧情，但不是新学期的，鉴于那段不属于官方禁播我觉得也算不得剧透。来栖晓性转过后有好好地对前辈明智吾郎说敬语，所以不要太在意叙述的奇怪之处，我也很头疼日语的敬语这种东西要怎么表现。
> 
> 另外，一方性转美少女白给还能直接将她送局子，明智狠不狠我不知道，我只知道我不可能做这事，男性还可能争强好胜点。或者明智单性转之类的。
> 
> 但因为是loop，所以实际上来栖晓记忆开始的时间点都是3月底，案底不可能消。loop之前是走的正常线路，而loop之后的世界和她记忆里的有差别，同时记忆内自己的性别完全模糊的。平行世界原则下对loop的我流修正，这条线和她一起进殿堂的实际上是杏，她因为记忆中的不同之处本人非常混乱，但并不打算让更多人知道，于是找上了最不可能泄密、同时和自己的交际圈距离相当远的明智吾郎。
> 
> 其他的详细点就文内见吧，我也不确定能展现多少，这文本质是开车的为什么我又写了这么多背景设定废话。

“来栖晓小姐，我想问下为什么在哪里都能遇到你呢？你跟踪我已经不是第一天了吧？”明智吾郎终于将那句话问出了口。

来栖晓有些意外，她还以为明智吾郎会憋一辈子。自我说服、或是用其他的什么说法，将原因本身无视掉，来接受她自作主张地出现。

“怎么了？”来栖晓问道，“是我找的话题不有趣吗？”

“我没有在说那方面的事，小姐。”明智吾郎摇摇头，“倒不如说，有个怪盗支持者讨论的话还能让我了解一些不同的声音。但这是另一回事，这并不能用来搪塞你对我的跟踪。”

“啊，你说的对，这样确实算是跟踪了……”

“不要装傻。”明智吾郎咬咬牙，“别现在才告诉我你才发现自己在跟踪我。”

来栖晓歪头想了想，比起解释，她给的这个更像是在敷衍他，或者说转移话题：“大概是我想找人聊聊，而你看上去也挺闲的。全东京闻名的新星侦探王子在Jazz酒吧一个人喝闷酒可不是什么好事。虽然喝的是Summer Sunset啊。”

“那你点的Pussy Cat又是为了什么呢？更适合的难道不是Cinderella吗？”明智吾郎不轻不重地刺了她一句，而来栖晓并不在意这一点，摇摇头。

“一夜幻梦可能很美好吧，但不适合我。”来栖晓沉默了一阵，长出了一口气，接着说：“辛杜瑞拉、灰姑娘，故事总是不止一个名字，得到特定称呼的人总是只有一位，但那是适合另一个女孩的，并不适合我。”

“倒不如说，明智吾郎先生，您才是，实际上已经查清楚我的履历了吧？”

“……真亏你明明这样不在意的态度，还能猜到这点啊。”

“没什么。”来栖晓眼神有些漂移。

只不过是一些记忆上的优势，以及对明智吾郎本人的小心谨慎有相当程度地了解而已。来栖晓没有将真正的理由说出来，现在并不是什么好时机，也不适合坦白些什么，特别是在这位侦探的面前。

看着来栖晓欲言又止的模样，明智吾郎叹了口气。

比来栖晓本人知晓的范畴还多上一些，明智吾郎甚至打听到了是谁下的手，这也是他没打算将来栖晓从身边赶走的原因之一。甚至来栖晓本人也没打算隐瞒自己的身份，除了第一次见面之外，她穿着的基本都是校服，根本就是明晃晃地将线索摆在自己的面前，说不定她是有意让他追查到的，谁知道呢。

除了在学校会带眼镜和扎上个低马尾这点，她和别人相处的时候没什么不同。

“既然你也猜到了，那我该怎么称呼你呢？来栖小姐？”明智吾郎接着之前提到的话题，问出了口。

来栖晓揪起自己的刘海，说道：“叫晓就可以了，但相对的，我想叫你吾郎。”

“哈？”

“可以吗？明智吾郎前～辈？”

“故意的扭捏腔还是算了吧。其他的随你了，反正我也拦不住你。”明智吾郎抱着头，听见来栖晓那做作的声音起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“那我还有一个问题。”

“什么？”明智抬起了头，看着这个古灵精怪的女孩亮起的瞳孔，由衷地觉得等待自己的不会是什么好问题。

“我喜欢吾郎，所以，请问吾郎可以成为我的男朋友吗？”

“刚刚那个说自己不是灰姑娘的是谁啊！”

“我否认灰姑娘是因为，我想要的并不是什么美梦，而是不靠外力，自己取得自己想要的东西。”

来栖晓眨眨眼，迅速逼近明智吾郎耳边，响亮地“啵”了一声。

“那么，我等待着吾郎的答复。”

在被表白爆炸性冲击之后，明智吾郎考虑了三天，发现自己完全无法脱离来栖晓的影响。

明明是自己的理论的反对者，却主动接近自己，看上去完全不隐藏自己的目的——明智吾郎并没有什么能商谈这件事的朋友，倒不如说他根本就没有过正常的友谊，同时也没有什么能商谈这件事的人——被亲戚踢皮球的他现在能找的唯一一个商谈对象就是来栖晓，可来栖晓本人提出的交往请求不能和本人商量——

明智吾郎放弃思考了，答应了这个年龄上小自己一岁的后辈。

等到他们按以前的节奏“被”偶遇了很长一段时间，明智吾郎才有些过意不去地约了两回来栖晓。当来栖晓也如愿以偿和他去过各式地点之后，他也就没办法死咬着不放松自己的时间安排。

天知道来栖晓这个家伙到底还能玩出多少花样。

“那么，吾郎你明天后天真的能空出时间吗？”

“我可是把工作给改期了啊，晓你好歹也注意下，别对我提太多要求啊。”明智吾郎叹口气，将手上的文件整理之后，看了眼手表，说：“这边工作已经搞定了，那么你打算在哪里见呢？”

“Jazz酒吧门口吧，今天我也空出了时间啊。”

明智吾郎挂了电话。

但对于自己为什么被来栖晓拉进衣帽店，换上了一套衣服、扎上了辫子、为了将额头露出而带上夹子将刘海夹起、之后还架上了一副显然属于她的黑框眼镜，强行变装之后又被拉去了新宿——这整件事到底是为什么进展到在新宿情侣酒店开房的，明智吾郎完全搞不懂。

“你为什么能在这里……”

“找了个朋友通融了下。”来栖晓扬扬自己手上显然并不属于她的会员卡，然后说，“吾郎才是，明明成年了吧？”

“说得好像被举报了之后要担心的是不是我一样。”明智吾郎走进来栖晓打开的房间门，看着室内整洁的样子，比预想还正常的房间稍微拉回了一点内心的低迷。

“说起来，你习惯了出入新——”

一块白手帕捂上了明智吾郎的嘴鼻——

然后，他就失去了意识。

来栖晓倒是一点也不慌张，这都还在她的计算之中。

将手帕从明智吾郎的脸上挪开，向前环着双手，来栖晓抱住他倾斜而下的身体。女性和男性的体格差让明智吾郎的身躯明显沉过自己，况且他还比她高出半个头，要不是她主动去健身过，臂力还是足够的话，估计会更加吃力吧。

倒不如说她今天的目的就是这个。

她并不熟练地将倒下的明智吾郎拖到床头，在扒明智吾郎的衣服之前，来栖晓从包里翻出从武见妙那里骗来的药水，仰头自己闷在口里之后，对着明智吾郎的嘴唇吻了下去，将液体度入自己名义上男友的嘴中。

虽然这液体属于媚药，但效力并没有很高，反而是让人失去力气的作用更大一些。不过这个计量也足够了，来栖晓并不打算在没人管的地方鬼混过头，比如和明智就这样坦诚地呆上几天什么的。

来栖晓抹抹嘴角，开始做起了事前准备。将明智吾郎身上的衣服脱下，然后把他头部装饰着的那些变装道具全部去除。她打开随身带着的背包——那玩意有些沉重，里面塞满了各式各样的东西，不过大部分都只是备选项，有备无患以防万一之类的——从里面找出事前准备好的皮扣链子，将明智吾郎的一边手腕锁在床头。新宿的旅馆总是能满足一部分人在这方面的需求，连床头都是老式的栅栏。

之后，就是清洁了啊。

“啊，吾郎，你醒了？”

明智吾郎在白手帕捂上嘴的时候虽然下意识闭气，但还是晚了一步——不过这也让他没吸入特别多的催眠物质，很容易就清醒过来。

但这并没有什么用，意识虽然清醒过来了，但完全调动不起任何气力。

就算是这样，他也立刻就被眼前的状况惊呆了。自己身上一件衣服也没穿，而出现在眼前的来栖晓穿着一套蕾丝的镂空内衣——绑带松垮地束缚着尺寸可观的胸部，胸部往下的裙摆能很明显地看见她裸露着肚脐、未着寸缕。

而她正跨坐在他屁股底下，将他的双腿架在肩上。

按他看过的一些东西，明明正常来说，他们的角色应该是相反的，但为什么会变成这家伙将他的腿架起来，这完全说不通啊！

“嗯……现在药效应该还在起效范围内，吾郎，希望你能好好躺着啊，我现在也有点没力气……下次得让她将药调地效力更偏向那方面一些？不过那都算了，之后的事就之后再说。”

来栖晓指尖从明智吾郎的膝盖处，顺着大腿，一路摸过他放松的肌肉，滑至臀底，有些遗憾地摸着股瓣，说：“吾郎你是不是体脂率偏低？还是平时不太剧烈运动……没有肉感啊。”

明智吾郎死死地盯着来栖晓，现在他的脑子里一片乱麻。肌肉被起效的药物支配，几乎不能控制，而坐着的那位女生，明显打算干上一些不属于他正常观念内的事——说真的，要不是她的案件资料自己亲自过目了，同时那位做的事也不可能有漏洞，公安方面的体检资料至少她没办法替换，从这个角度来说更具真实性——他就要怀疑来栖晓是不是个变性人了。

只不过，明智吾郎并不清楚有些事，就算是女士也能做到。

“我知道如果直接和你商量的话你肯定会不同意。”来栖晓有些愧疚地看着他，“所以，很抱歉我自私地做这个决定，但我是不会后悔的。”

应该说，明智吾郎只要答应了这次邀约，来栖晓就不会再放过他了。不过这种理由她是不会说出来的，这可是她好不容易等来的一次对谈的机会啊，要明智被吓得魂不守舍了该怎么办啊。

来栖晓兜在明智吾郎臀底的手扣入肉瓣间隙，一路上升至某个孔眼处。明智吾郎这才注意到自己下身的感触有些不太对劲，似乎被动过了身体内部一样。尾椎骨的内侧有些发痒，但又会迅速消失，如同是自己的错觉一样，但怎么想那出现的时机都不太正常，仿佛在告诉他有一些事已经发生过了。

这时候他就一点也不感谢来栖晓的温柔。她帮他垫高了头部，让他能够清楚地知道来栖晓到底在自己屁股底下做什么——

明智吾郎看着来栖晓并拢双指，向着无法看见的部位摸去。手指划过会阴处，又压上更下方的部分。全身无力的他完全调动不起力气来防备她的动作，只能被动接受那些陌生的体感。

“尽管吾郎是真的没有任何破绽、也没有任何地方能让人怀疑的——”来栖晓摸上了括约肌，然后向着里面压去，“但很不巧，你的老鼠尾巴露出来了。而我抓住了。”

她开口的话题出乎明智的意料，但又无法集中注意力，微妙的热度似乎开始向着下身汇集，来栖晓的手在里面搅动，仅仅只插在浅处，就让他腰部有些发酸。

她似乎在为后穴做扩张。

但更深处腾起的热度让他觉得有些无法被这样的摆弄满足，明智吾郎又不敢直接面对这种欲望，将这说出口好让来栖晓满足自己什么的，想都不敢想。况且一般来说女性才是下位，明智吾郎想不出任何一个会变成这样的原因。而且比起欲望，她嘴上说的东西明显更加重要——尽管是在这样的时候，明智吾郎也不得不提起精神来认真听来栖晓说的话，这让他身后的感觉变得更加清晰。

感受着那里开始积攒痒意，明智吾郎努力让自己不去想现在发生的事。来栖晓明明在践踏着他的自傲，可他没有任何避开的可能性。

看着明智吾郎脸上的忍耐神色，来栖晓并不气馁——要击碎明智吾郎努力维持的理智、以及表面的光鲜，对她来说过于简单了。虽然有心折腾他，但她也知道口是心非的家伙被药物折磨着，不能让他等上太长时间。

“我知道你的一切，而现在，我是来坦白我的一切的。”来栖晓漫不经心地说着，挑出自己准备好的说辞，透露出其中一部分不算重要的，挑起明智吾郎的注意，同时又加重手下的力度，“比如说，吾郎真的很聪明，就算是侦探这样的角色也做到了面面俱到……”

清洁过的甬道比她想象中还要软，她也就没有继续扩张，而是直捣黄龙，并拢双指向早就找到过的前列腺捅去。

“再比如，你能去异世界的事。”

“唔——”

“啊，你能说话了。”

明智吾郎身体一抖，翘起前端也涌出了一些透明的液体，他还压制着自己不想发出更为可耻的声音，仅仅只是呼吸变得粗重而已。来栖晓轻笑一下，另一只手将明智吾郎的双腿从肩上搬下，换成了大张着的姿势，然后摸上孤零零地杵在两人之间的性器，轻轻地上下滑动。

俯下身，她吻向明智吾郎那微张着的双唇，明智吾郎咬着牙，不让她如愿。来栖晓也没在他嘴上多用心思，手上的捣弄多使上些力气，然后就趁着他被快感逼地双齿放松时，将舌头压入他的口腔内，开始四处扫荡。明智吾郎的唇齿之间似乎有一些药物味道残留，微甜的药剂残留让她更愿意扫过他的口腔，来栖晓喜欢这种微甜的味道。不过比起这点微不足道的助兴药剂，如何让身下的男士记住身体的快感才是最重要的。

灵巧的手指模仿起性器的穿刺，变换着角度，侵入的每一下都碾压过他的前列腺，无力的身体只能就这样承受着她的折腾。不妙的热度在他体内逐渐升腾，后穴内的酥麻顺着尾椎骨一路向上，过电般烫着他的大脑。来栖晓依旧吻在他的唇上，封住他全部的呻吟。

糟糕。明智吾郎突然意识到一个问题：他不会就这样被一个女生指奸给干上高潮吧？然而头脑的混沌只让这个念头一闪即过，他虽然猜出来栖晓喂了药给他，但他并不清楚药物也有挑起性欲的那部分用处，只当这完全就是自己身体的本能。

——为什么身体会起反应啊。明智吾郎昏沉之间唾骂起自己的糟糕身体，但不得不承认这确实有点舒服过头。

然而快感戛然而止。

来栖晓在他身下的孔眼软下防备之后，迅速将手抽离，同时分开了两人搅合在一起的嘴唇。适应了手指的括约肌收缩着吞咽下有些冰冷的空气，体内突然的空虚让明智吾郎欲求不满起来。看着明智吾郎微眯着的双眼瞄向自己、被欲望支配的脸庞微微发红，来栖晓拍拍自己男友的屁股，抹开自己嘴角漏出的水痕，然后从他身上爬下，离开他的视野。

很不幸，明智吾郎到现在也只恢复了转动双眼、或是搅动舌头的力气，如果不是来栖晓稳着他的头接吻，他可能会因为枕头的位置变动而将头歪向一边。他自然也就看不见飘出视野的家伙去干什么了。

来栖晓对着自己摆出的几只振动棒犯了愁，尽管它们看上去都挺不错的，但——唉。来栖晓叹了口气，姑且还是选上了中规中矩的那根，初次开发太过头了反而会引发其他问题。将其他的收起，放回包里，来栖晓找到那根配套的皮带裤，给自己套上，然后将振动棒固定在锁扣里，随后回到了明智吾郎的身边。

明智吾郎看见她下身的时候，表情立即就变了。瞪大双眼、嘴角下拉的他看上去让人更想狠狠地欺负一顿，不过来日方长，她并不打算让下次就没有新花样玩了。摸上自己放在床边的润滑液，来栖晓慢条斯理地将冰冷的液体抹在那根漆黑的家伙上。

“我知道你就是废人化的执行者。”她不紧不慢地说着，“我觉得我们可以达成同样的意见，比如——再做一个交易，之类的。”

比起被锁在床头大张着腿的明智吾郎来说，她看上去要更从容一些。或许如她自己说的一样，她将这个过程视为一种交易环节，不断地撩拨着明智吾郎有些过载的神经：“与此相对，我也告诉你一些我自己的情报吧，单方面说你的情报就没意义了。”

她看上去终于满意了那根假物的湿滑程度，她回到最开始的那个跪坐姿势，将那根东西放在明智吾郎微张开的后穴口。她没有再次抬起明智吾郎的腿，而是俯下身，一手撑在侧边，一手搭着那根假物，凑到明智吾郎耳边，轻轻地咬咬他的耳垂——

“我是怪盗团的leader，而并不是什么怪盗支持者，我就是怪盗本人。”

话音刚落，明智吾郎还没来得及收敛住自己的震惊时，就被来栖晓用震动棒给肏进了后穴。比体温要低的家伙埋入体内的感受并不好，突然的降温让明智吾郎条件反射般收缩了肠道，忍住了射精冲动。感觉器官在脑海中重新构筑出的那根棒状物上，还附有着明显的颗粒，其中一些擦过前列腺，而其他大部分都向着更深处进发。

明明是男的，却被小自己一岁的女孩给上了。

明智吾郎有些痛恨起自己现在过于清醒的意识，浑身无力的他连手都无法抬起，更别提反抗——况且，先不谈她说的是不是事实，但，她可是怪盗。作为侦探来说，追捕怪盗是定番没错，但被怪盗反过来把自己做的错事揭穿、还浑身无力大张着腿、被假阳具给通了后门这就完全不是一回事吧？这和他预想中的一些过程完全不一样！

就算他之前也有拒绝过别的女生，但因为来栖晓根本无法回避，半推半就下才接受了，他也有预想过这家伙大概会做出什么事，而且被拐来新宿实际上也算是情理之中。可被她上了这算什么？她是打算侮辱自己还是其实是被人指使？就算不是被人指使，可为什么她会知道要怎么肏男生啊？！

混杂着各式各样的念头，明智吾郎的身体却诚实地因为按摩棒的进出而起了反应。不管是无法控制或者是被他自己忽视的呻吟、还是逐渐适应并主动收缩贴合上按摩棒的肠道，都在忠实地将他沉溺于快感的状态反馈给来栖晓。

来栖晓舔着明智吾郎的耳廓，摆动腰肢肏着男友的她发现明智已经适应了这些，就连呜咽声变得更加沙哑动听——应该是时候了吧。

来栖晓在他耳边哈气，伸手摸在明智吾郎的胸前，揉捏着他小巧的红樱，身下发力，将按摩棒送入明智吾郎身体的最深处。被强行打开身体内部的他根本没反应过来发生了什么，体内的阳具就被送入了更加危险的位置。

他的结肠口被冲撞着，小腹被顶起一个弧形，理智在这样的顶弄之下分崩离析。肠道被撞得发麻，搅动在体内的死物强硬地破开大部分地方，感觉就像被肏了好几个身体器官一样。

“唔——不要，这是——嗯——什么——”

一个弯顶，就让明智吾郎无法控制地求起了饶，这点让来栖晓更加兴奋起来，更用力顶在他最深处耸动。

很难说来栖晓不是故意的。

来栖晓此时夹杂着一种莫名的愉悦，身下的运动又加快了一点。虽然她脑子里确实有好好对谈的部分，也留有这事很重要不该外传的念头。但选择这样的方式，压低声音在他耳边揭开自己的秘密，与那些都没什么关系。明智吾郎不受控制变化的表情，才是她选了这个的最大原因，他瞪起的眼睛在下一秒回归欲望掌控的样子，让她意料之外地心情上扬了起来。

她也自己也不知道是不是被脑子里多出来的那部分记忆影响了，但那并不重要——她只要享受这位躺在自己身下的家伙，眯起眼睛，被情态折磨的漂亮脸蛋就行了。

明智吾郎被刺激地眼角蓄起泪水，呜咽呻吟着，被她用玩具开发到了最深处，还会因为身下的器物角度变化而小幅颤抖。很难说是哪一点激起了她的欲望，或者这些都是她想要看的，来栖晓嘴角不自觉地挑起笑容。

抬头吻走他眼角的泪珠，她又开始用言语撩拨起明智的神经：“目前的两起改心，都是我做的，一起你知道的，一起你不太了解的。”

“具体我就不说了，你收集的资料也应该足够明白我在说哪两次事件。”收回揉捏着明智并不厚实的胸肌的手，来栖晓稍微调整了下姿势，将他的双腿推地更加分开，撩起散乱在两人之间的头发向后一甩。

稍微停了一下活动着的身体，捏捏自己有些摆动过头的腰，来栖晓发现明智吾郎在偷偷瞄着她，神色像是有些不满——谁知道这个不愿开口的家伙到底在不满什么。

不过也就是明智的对象是来栖晓，无论是聊天内容还是性欲，她都会选择满足他，主动去猜他的心思。

比起继续话题，来栖晓选择将手放在明智吾郎长时间翘起的性器上。边揉捏起那鼓胀的龟头，边重新活动起身体，向着他身体内前列腺的方向拱腰。

她选对了。

明智腿根颤抖起来，脸上神色逐渐放空。叹了口气，来栖晓有些意外明智沉溺性事的速度，于是在计划外提起了一个并不会告诉他答案的话题，来刺激他保持最后一丝理智：“说起来，我要不要告诉你我的下一个目标？”

“不过现在说好像也没什么意思，我还是不告诉你了。”

明智吾郎好像恢复了些气力，被她这句话气得咬紧牙关，试着不让更多声音脱口——毕竟来栖晓身下的那玩意是假的，她又没有需要抑制的身体部件，自然能注意到方方面面的不对头——好吧，她的男友就是个别扭怪。

来栖晓闭上了嘴。不用挑新的话题，自然就有更多精力用来折腾明智吾郎。她的动作开始毫无规律起来，顶进最深处之后又拉回到浅处顶起前列腺，圈住明智的性器上下撸动，帮他手淫起来。过电般的快感冲击着明智吾郎的大脑，不由自主渴望更多快感的他，无意识地将恢复的部分力气用来抬起腰迎合她的侵入动作。

“吾郎，我是个囚徒……被迫在一段……之内徘徊。”

来栖晓的声音有些遥远，明智吾郎已经听不清她到底嘀咕了句什么，颤抖的阴茎将精液全都射在他自己胸脯上，眼前闪过一片白光，尾椎将后穴内舒爽的快感也一并带给了他。明智吾郎被她就这样干上了顶峰。

前后同时高潮险些让他直接就这样失去意识——但他承受下来了，喘着粗气，强留最后一丝神志。

来栖晓说的那些信息在这种时候也完成了它们的使命，明智吾郎控制着自己的意识回到头脑里。有些刺目的灯光进入双眼，但此时那也变得可亲起来。明智吾郎有些惊喜地发现自己的手已经能够移动位置了，但他没有声张，只是在来栖晓肯定不会注意到的时候开始活动起手臂。

将明智送上巅峰的结果是一段有些长的衰竭期，射过一次存货的家伙现在看上去有些可怜。来栖晓直接解下锁扣，脱出半截的按摩棒被她塞回明智体内。将那根已经失去作用的皮扣甩在一边，来栖晓想到自己做事前准备的时候，在网络上查到的一些资料，叹了口气。

男性的性欲衰竭期说真的有点给她泼凉水，但愿自己男友的贤者时间不要太长吧。来栖晓有些忧愁地想着。该做的还是得做，不然，剩下的一部分计划就没办法完成了。

“你能够去异世界，靠的是手机app吧。”

她又提起之前的那个话题了。明智有些拿不准她的想法，问道：“你怎么知道？”

她伸手将那根已经射过一次有些萎靡的家伙握在手里，从下至上慢悠悠地抚摸柱身，浑浊粘腻的液体在她手中抹开。听着明智吾郎将问题抛回，她也就和和气气地开口回答起来：“因为我的怪盗活动也需要进异世界。原理来说是改变别人认知，你应该有看过相关资料吧。那家伙还真是图省事，或者压根就办不到呢……”

明智吾郎抬眼看向依旧在下半身捣鼓着的家伙，问道：“你在说谁？”

“梦境里的过客。”她含糊地说，但即便是这样含糊的说法，明智吾郎也确信她说的和自己猜的一样，指代的都是同一个家伙——这让她的可信度增加了几分。

他此时才正眼看向小自己一岁的女生，而那家伙反而像是不让他看一样，向后退开几步，俯下身，将自己的脸掩盖在黑色的长卷发当中。她将自己傲人的双峰贴上稍微有些颤抖的性器，温热而柔软的乳房将肉棒夹起，双手捧起双乳，开始从两边向内挤压按摩着明智吾郎那根萎靡下来的棍棒。

似乎打定主意不打算接着开口一样，来栖晓低下头，张嘴吸走了还在断断续续涌出的精液。然后将胸部无法包裹住的龟头含入双唇之中，灵巧的舌头在马眼周围舔动，吸吮所带来的酸胀感及口腔带来压迫感，在此时格外明显起来。

明明之前强势地将自己用药迷昏，又用玩具开发了从未打开过的肠道，却在此时放下身段开始想方法来讨好自己——尽管被来栖晓服务地非常到位，明智吾郎还是有些不太敢相信来栖晓会给自己乳交。

就算有性别隔阂她也在想方设法取得上风，可主动放手自己获得的优势又是想做什么？怎么想都有些不太对劲。

“你到底想要什么？”

“想从你这里得到一个答案，或者说，听到你亲口说出的选择。”来栖晓模棱两可地说，“更直白的话，想让你换一个方式复仇。”

来栖晓总是在创造意外，而明智吾郎总在被她造成的意外冲击地头昏脑胀——比如现在，他不得不分神去想另一个可能性，即：来栖晓知道他的身世。

要说之前的信息还可能是尾随之类的方法获得的，可这个信息她是怎么知道的？就算自己也没告诉过任何人，自己那位已经去世的母亲当年肯定也不敢到处声张，知情者少之又少，所以她到底是怎么知道的？

明智吾郎并没有意识到，他头脑的昏沉和他身下性器的昂扬成反比，重新挺立的海绵体让来栖晓松了一口气。她在性器准备好之后重新爬起身，再次亲过他的脸颊之后，跨坐在他的胯骨上，随后向上抬起腰，伸手将自己的阴户分开，另一手扶着挺立起的肉棒，让龟头顶在阴唇的缝隙外。

明智吾郎被她摆出的样子给震慑住了。

——不会吧，她难道想要……

“啊对了，这是我第一次，如你所见，我是抱着公平对等的想法的。”来栖晓说着，就这样向下坐去，证实了明智的猜测。

她并没有完美地保持那种冷静的态度。未曾被任何东西踏足过的甬道又热又紧，才刚顶进去一个头，她的身体就条件反射一般缩紧下身，溢出的呜咽声完全在明智的意料之外。可她没有停下自己的动作，就着这样半悬空的姿势，耐心地将身体向下压去，慢慢地将自己的秘处完全开拓。直到吞入全部，她才长出一口气，将重心从双腿转移到被她压在屁股下的明智吾郎身上。

“抱歉……看来我还是低估了自己。”

她给明智吾郎做了前戏，却没给自己做上全套，有些干涩并缺乏润滑的甬道让她自己吃了个闷亏。虽然之前拿玩具搞明智吾郎的时候她确实起了反应，但那样的刺激还不足以让毫无经验的身体准备完全。

明明刚开始计划，就因为这样的原因折戟，实在是有些可笑。来栖晓情绪明显低落下来。

“你之前不是挺自在地吗？”明智吾郎此时反而显得有些自得，甚至将自己试探着微微抬起的手臂歇回原位，好整以暇地准备看来栖晓今晚唯一的一次丑态。

这确实是她的失误。来栖晓咬咬下唇，将双手撑在明智吾郎身体两侧，就着将自己钉死的那根东西，开始上下活动自己的身体。

她的头发开始上下飞舞，软塌的卷发不断从还勾着吊带的蕾丝透明上衣上弹起，抬起的腰肢上跌落细密的汗水。性器感受着女性甬道的火热贴合，与之前完全不同，刺得他有些头皮发麻。虽然有些可耻，但明智吾郎觉得自己有点喜欢她的那种疯劲了。

干涩的身体就这样被破开确实有些难受，阴茎牵扯地来栖晓有些痛，但相对地，碾过敏感部位又太过舒服。夹杂的痛苦反而成了刺激性欲的良药，逐渐发情的身体让甬道湿润起来，肉体撞击的声音融进一些水声。

“怎么还——嗯咕，太，太大了吧——”感受着身下的家伙似乎又大了一圈，来栖晓脸上发烧，但没任何掩饰声音的打算。她就这样大声呻吟着，坐着将自己送上一轮小高潮。

她对自己的身体一无所知，但在初次高潮的冲刷下，确实有些提不起力气来继续动了。她身子软趴在明智吾郎身上，喘着气：“药效应该过了吧，吾郎你就这么看着吗？”

“现在就不高高在上了？”明智吾郎刺了她一句，抛开最后一点伪装的成分。伸手解开被锁在床头的右手，放松下被束缚地有些红印的手腕，然后夸张地托起她的乳肉肆意把玩，将它们捏成各种造型。软糯的胸部手感也足够好，之前来栖晓给他乳交的时候他就察觉到了，她的身体真的素养不错。

另一只手摸到她的臀部，经过锻炼的部位也比其他地方多上一个完美的弧度，同样有料的股瓣也不错，少了一些软绵，多了一些韧性。

他用的力气有些过头，来栖晓不得不求饶：“别——虽然确实是我不对，但你也别掐——嘶。”

“之前玩我的胸不是玩得挺起劲地？”明智吾郎将她从身上掀下，抬起她的腿，就着插入的姿势，将性器在她体内画了个半圆，将她摆成屁股高翘的姿势，然后重重地打在她的屁股上。骤然收缩的甬道夹地他很舒服，顺手就又打了两下。

来栖晓此时才感受到一丝害怕，但嘴上却毫无遮拦：“呜——我也只是想和你合作，虽然你的反应确实很有趣啊——痛——”

明智吾郎太阳穴突突直跳，手底有些失了轻重，还留在来栖晓胸前的手在那里留下了个不小的印记。将她压在床铺上，跪趴在床上的姿势勾起明智吾郎不妙的欲望，然后又因她之前做的事而滑向更加不妙的一侧：“你该不会觉得这样就算是表达合作意向吧？让我屈服于你吗？或者说直接掌控我？就凭你？”说着，明智吾郎就开始顶入她的身体，性器刺着子宫，顶在最深处耸动着。

“选择权——嗯啊，从来就不在，我手上——唔。”来栖晓断断续续地说道，但听上去已经不像是回答问题，反而是呜咽着求饶一样，“我只是——将可能性，摆出来啊——然后，只有这个时候，你嗯，不得不——听我说——”

“就这种原因？正常人会想这种方法吗？”明智吾郎有些头疼起来，这家伙的脱线程度不算难对付，但不打招呼做事造成的结果往往具有毁灭性影响。

“嗯，啊——吾郎你、怎么、问题这么多——”

“你就非得在这种时候激怒我？”他有些牙酸，“之前自己说地那么起劲？”

“呜。”来栖晓脱口的呻吟反而像是在回答他一样。

明智吾郎感受到体内重新窜起的火焰，咬咬牙，试图让自己被媚药干扰判断的脑子清醒一些，试图在这种她没办法构思谎言的时候，从她口中套出更多的情报。而来栖晓却放任自己忠实欲望，被拉着手臂背在背后的她迎合着进犯，主动地摆起腰肢，将自己的臀部一下下地贴上明智的胯骨、又立即分离。

体内的热度和下体被来栖晓身体夹紧的舒适，再次让他的理智断了线。明智吾郎张嘴咬在来栖晓肩膀上，吸吮着嘴里的那块皮肤，伴随着来栖晓的惊呼声加大动作幅度，大开大合地顶在她的子宫上。

与自己运动时的速度完全不一样，来栖晓昏沉地想着，她现在只能趴在之前垫给明智的枕头上张着嘴喘气。泪水不受控制地从眼眶滚落下，沾湿了一部分枕套，等到湿润的感觉蔓延到脸旁，她才意识到自己被明智吾郎肏哭了——但真的很爽，虽然看明智被自己肏哭的时候也很爽。

来栖晓耳边响起一阵耳鸣，身体一弹，整个人就软进了铺盖。明智吾郎咬着牙，胯下颤抖着吸吮他性器的阴道内壁就像要从他这里榨出全部一样，从子宫内喷涌而出的温热液体让她内部变得更加湿润，最深处的子宫口径也紧紧的咬在自己最敏感的部分。爽快的心情让他差点被来栖晓夹射，但由于一点微不足道的自尊心作祟，他并不想就这样射在里面，加上她说不定会因此中标，他还不想在一个有可能是被人派来诱惑自己的家伙身上诞生后代。

尽管她确实很真诚。

“下次还敢吗？”他问道。

“下次——唔，会先问你的意见——”来栖晓呻吟着，却直截了当地表达出“肯定会有下次”的意愿。

明智吾郎有些抑制不住怒火，被女性觊觎自己的屁眼怎么想都不太对劲。他没刹住发泄的势头，就这样重新在还处于高潮状态下的来栖晓身上冲刺。这回轮到来栖晓避无可避，被动地承受着快感的叠加。

但她一点也没有生气，反而呜咽着迎合起明智吾郎。说真的，她从来没想过自己的计划能完美实行到这个地步，虽然有个小小的意外，但一步也不偏移地，将明智吾郎的反应猜出了个几近满分——

“这是什么？”明智吾郎的声音从后方传来，他握着来栖晓的手不放，问道。

来栖晓提起一些力气，扭头看向明智说的那个东西。

那是个粉色的开关，上面有个旋钮，在自己的脚附近躺着——啊！她怎么会把那玩意给忘记了啊！

来栖晓当即就想将它抢到自己手里，但被明智吾郎死死拽着双手。明智吾郎还在弓腰肏弄着她刚高潮过的子宫，夹杂着呻吟声，她慌乱地想让明智别去打那玩意的主意：“啊——这个，不，不行！唔嗯——”

“你慌什么，难道你还藏了什么不成？”

“——嗯啊——没有但你真的别——”来栖晓想要阻止明智吾郎兴起的念头，但从另一方的角度看上去她只是在欲盖弥彰。明智吾郎愤恨地咬咬牙，说道：“还有你不敢干的事？”

他趁着来栖晓被压在身下只能呻吟，没办法抢夺的时候，捞过了那个开关一样的东西。迎着来栖晓惊恐的目光，将开关打开到最大——

“——”

“我都说了别……”来栖晓感受着甬道内的冲刷，她大腿有些颤抖，又被快感顶上了一次小顶峰。伴随着脑内过电感，她就这样被后背上增添的重量压地平趴在床上。

明智吾郎被过量的刺激激地没有忍住，就这样直接在她身体里射了出来。

等到体内的性器重新疲软之后，来栖晓才脱离这次高潮，提起力气来收拾后事。她稳稳地撑着脱力倒在自己身上的家伙，就着自己被插着的姿势将自己男友翻到床铺上。明智吾郎脱力坐下去的时候，似乎还直接坐在了按摩棒上，埋在里面的东西估计比之前顶地还用力，呆在最深处不断搅合着体内器官，无力的闷哼声就是最好的说明。

无奈地摇摇头，原本高潮刚过的来栖晓并不是很想动。无奈自己的男友主动将开关开到了最大档，根本来不及阻拦——他一直都没有将那根按摩棒从身体里取出，就这样在屁股里夹着根东西的情况下做了一次。

来栖晓本来是做好享受男友第二次服务准备的。

——但谁知道，他会自己将那根棒子的开关给直接打开了啊。

脱力倒下的明智吾郎喘着粗气，脸上泛着不正常的红晕。就连连将开关关上的力气都失去了一样，倒在床上被动挨肏。

他本来是觉得就算要拔出那根假阳具，等全部结束之后估计也行，而且之前被来栖晓拿那玩意干他的时候也确实很爽。明智吾郎并不想直视自己欲望，所以选择无视了那根家伙的存在，况且，不去玩弄那地方的话也确实能先把来栖晓给干翻，满足下自己的虚荣心。

这点没用的想法让他吃了个大亏。

他刚射过的阴茎疲软下去，毫无尊严地歪在一边，还在漏着一些没来得及射出的浑浊精液，来栖晓摸走开关的时候明智还在发着抖。才刚在来栖晓巅峰后顶在她身体里颠动，下一秒就变成自己高潮过后接着被肏。明智吾郎不想去相信这件事真地发生在自己身上，可变得敏感起来的身体诚实地夹着屁股里的那根棒状物，完全背弃自己的期望，主动汲取起更加过分的快感来。

不指望自己男友能动起来，来栖晓慢慢从明智吾郎无力的手臂里钻出。她跪坐起来，伸手摸进下自己的下体，看着手上沾着的白浊液体有些犯愁。

说真的就算这样怀孕她是觉得没什么问题，虽然养育挺麻烦的，但自家的破烂父母说不定会欢迎孩子的出现。不过今天在各种方面都超出自己男友能包容的范畴，她不觉得再给明智吾郎名头上再多添上一个私生子会是什么好事——况且她自己都不知道上一次自己来月经是什么时候了，要算安全期的话也没法给他一个准确日子——回头问下他意见好了，之后再决定自己要不要吃避孕药吧。

来栖晓将手插到自己泥泞的下身内，稍微分开双瓣让埋在身体里的精液流出一部分。

她完全没有关闭开关的念头，倒不如说，这是明智吾郎自己选的结果，她高兴还来不及呢。本来是怕他承受不住刺激，他自己主动找刺激那她为什么要拦着。虽说这里面也有她言语诱导的一份功劳，但很显然这时候还是将过错全都推给他自己比较划算。她巴不得从明智吾郎口里听见什么求饶声，比如——

“——晓唔——”

“吾郎，怎么了？有什么要求吗？”来栖晓装模作样地凑上前去，假装听不清他在说些什么。不过手底下还是比较实诚的，她径直摸到正在顶在明智吾郎体内不断抖动的按摩棒上，就着开关到最大的状况，握住跳动的振动棒底端，拉着那根家伙开始在明智吾郎的股缝内移动。

明智吾郎喘着粗气，瘫软在床上，只能由着来栖晓拎着棒子捣鼓他的身体。他根本没办法组织起完整的词句，甚至都没什么力气从喉间发出几句呻吟声。整根颤动的按摩棒压着他的肠道抖动的同时，还刺激起前列腺处的软肉。

之前打开开关时的前后同时高潮实在太过刺激，他到现在都有些发昏，后穴被刺激地反射般夹紧，却根本夹不住抖动的棒子，只能徒劳地贴上又被弹开——这简直就和他主动凑上去享受一样。

来栖晓这边犯了难。

诚然，她确实压根就不想将振动棒关上，但架不住明智吾郎夹得紧，甚至底下那张小口似乎还在将棒子往里吞，根本就不给她多大的操作空间——明智吾郎本人还发着抖，被欲望填满的失神瞳孔泛着水光，泪水在脸上划出一道优美的弧线落下，粉嫩的双唇为了获得更多的氧气而大开着，翘立起的乳头也微微颤动着，腿根也在一抽一抽地跳动，歪在被褥上的疲软阴茎前端还在不受控制地漏出一些液体，比之前自己肏他的时候表现地得更加色情——好吧，明智吾郎根本就承受不住这样的快感，来栖晓有些高估自己的男友了。

说真的，她要是第一次上手就将自己男友玩坏了，之后还要怎样相互维持稳定关系啊？明智吾郎万一和坂本龙司或者喜多川祐介跑了她上哪儿哭去——当然可能性微乎其微但——

犹豫也是要时间的，而被侵犯的那家伙看上去状态更不对了。

叹了口气，来栖晓放弃了思考。伸手将开关调到最小的那个位置，然后躺倒在床，面对着表情有些迷糊的明智吾郎，不情不愿地凑过头去亲在他面颊上安慰他。

明智吾郎虽然还有力气回应，但那副看上去马上就要昏过去的样子着实让来栖晓有些心虚：“吾郎，你……还好吗？”

明智吾郎恍惚地闭合几下眼帘，然后才像是回过神来一样，抽着气说：“……稍微……晓——能不能把那个拔出来……”

看着来栖晓没什么变化的神情，明智心头一颤，他有些担心来栖晓压根就没有那种打算。于是用自己已经沙哑起来的声音，又补了一句，求起饶来：“只关掉也行……”

“哈，败给你了。”

明智吾郎面颊泛红、双眼迷离，先前出的汗水沾湿了他的栗色刘海，打着卷贴在头上。来栖晓抵挡不住这样的美色在自己眼前求饶，将开关关掉之后伸手摸着那根按摩棒。此时明智吾郎括约肌的力量就失去了落脚点，比起之前来说，减少了很多阻力。来栖晓捣鼓了一下那家伙的位置，将它又埋进明智吾郎身体深处才作罢。

随后，她吻上明智吾郎的双唇。两人都在释放过欲望之后，完全没有了针锋相对的意愿。明智吾郎柔软的舌头挑起的头，他小心地伸进来栖晓双唇之间，试探性地缠绕上来，又被来栖晓反过来扫荡起口腔。

也就只有这样的时候，明智吾郎会允许自己在面对来栖晓的时候放下那些防备。或者说来栖晓主动拆下了他的防备，她让他无法维持冷静，又在他需要的时候满足他的想法。明智吾郎不得不承认，胡搞了这么久，他现在已经没办法将视线从她脸上移开。来栖晓那漆黑的眼眸就像能包容一切的夜空，接纳着他，又抚慰着他的心情。

她居然让他产生了安心感——这要是放在以前，根本无从想象会有这样的人愿意包容他，为他提供一个屋檐，将她自己作为一个能够回归的港湾。

他从未有过这样的经历。

好一会儿，明智吾郎才提起力气来理她。

“都说了让你别动开关……”侧卧着的风景挺不错。来栖晓想着，没把这点说出口。

明智吾郎没好气地瞪了她一眼，但他也提不起什么力气做什么反击。索性连责怪也省去了，直接开始问起之前自己在意的事。

“为什么要干这样的事？”回顾今天这场荒诞的性事，明智吾郎有些牙酸。

真正做出这件事的主导者、始作俑者毫无自觉地给出了她认为的答案：“将我自己送到你手上，就是我唯一能想到的坦诚方式。”

明智吾郎有些头疼，用力闭眼再张开，甩开负面影响之后，他接着问道：“拿身体作为武器？”

“不，这不是武器，这只是一种方式。”来栖晓将压在身体底下的头发撩起，向上甩开。然后不紧不慢地说出自己的意见：“选择在于你，接受我的条件也好，不接受也罢。这不是我用来束缚你的方式。”

“那你还知道别的吗？”

“侦探王子先生，真的要在床上问个全吗？”来栖晓笑起来有些冒邪气，比起他们她看向明智吾郎，抛出了他最重要的秘密之一：“我知道你是狮童正义私生子。”

明智吾郎呆住了，他真没想到来栖晓连这种底细都一清二楚。明智吾郎直到这时，才相信来栖晓之前说的那句“我知道你的一切”并不是谎言。那么她今晚说的全部是真实的，既然连这样出格的事都敢做，毫无疑问，至少作为怪盗团leader来说，她当之无愧。

而且她也是来真心表白的，没有一句谎言就足以证明她的诚意，安排一切取得主动权、让明智吾郎没办法从她身上移开视线，她确实做到了将选择权交给明智吾郎的承诺。

“总之，就是各种各样的原因，我知道了。”来栖晓揪着自己额前的一缕发丝，慵懒地躺平身子，像一只翻起肚皮的小动物一样，“啊。说起来，虽然你可能查出来了，不过我还是直说了，我的前历是狮童正义强加给我的。”

“……为什么之前不说？”明智吾郎有些困惑。

说实话，如果他是来栖晓，他知道这样多的信息的时候，他肯定会将这些信息拿来威胁自己，然后让自己不得不成为她的部下——之类的。但来栖晓没有，直到这场荒诞的剧目落下帷幕之后，她才毫不在意地提起这件事。明智吾郎不理解她的选择和做法，所以，他会听她的解释。

即使是一个完全在意料之外的解释。

“……因为那并不是信息。”

来栖晓扭过头来，直视他的眼睛：“至少对于你来说，并不是信息。”

她是真的很了解他。明智吾郎才认识到这一点。来栖晓比明智吾郎认为地还要了解他，她知道他的身世、知道他的目的，同样，她还全盘接受了他的性格，就连负面欲望也全盘承受下来，并带给了他一条新的道路。

那条道路是真实的、触手可及的康庄大道，而不是自己钻牛角尖走上的那条布满荆棘的羊肠小道。明智吾郎头一次从他人那里获得露骨的善意——不算烫手，并且就像她说的那样，选择权是握在自己手里的。

没人做到过这地步，可来栖晓做到了。

她突然啊了一声，明智吾郎停摆的大脑又被唤醒，他看向自己的女友。来栖晓试探着提起一之前遗漏下的答复：“还有一点……”

“你就直说吧。”明智吾郎现在再拒绝也没有意义了，他叹了口气，让来栖晓接着说下去。

“我不想让你认为我是什么人派来的，至少这方面来说，不想让你误会。”而且在床上提其他男人的名字也不太好。来栖晓没敢将这个原因说出口，要是那时候听见的话，说不准明智吾郎会打定主意找个时机把自己干掉……

明智吾郎被她表面的原因震地哑口无言，看上去深为感动。就连之后她凑上来又给了他一个吻，都没提起力气来折腾她。

来栖晓有些心虚，她提起她今天最重要的一件事：“都说到这个地步了，我就当你是同意我的交易了啊。”

“把你按在按摩棒和遥控器上的手全部挪开我就同意。”

明智吾郎感受着她拉着按摩棒，在肠道内小幅移动起来，紧张地盯着来栖晓手上握着的那个遥控器。

“实际上没必要做到这个地步吧？”

等到他们终于收拾好了自己、来栖晓也用身体挡着明智吾郎的目光将道具全部收进包里、将房间退了、两人一起整洁地站回车水马龙的夜间都市时，明智吾郎愤恨地说：“除了之后的意外事故，说真的搞不懂你为什么要把我给上了。”

“额……你可以认为这是我的占有欲。”来栖晓眼神打飘，不敢直视明智吾郎。

“就没有什么其他原因？”

“秘密让女人更有女人味……虽然那句话是这么说的，但如果你要真想知道的话，”来栖晓向下瞟了一眼，明智吾郎心下一惊，立即察觉到一丝不妙的气息，“等到下次你自愿让我上你的时候再告诉你。”

他怎么就一点也不意外这个要求呢。

明智吾郎在心底翻了个白眼，决定将来栖晓的建议丢进历史的废墟：“那就等那时候再说。说起来，你就不怕我去找别人吗？”

“以你的自尊心来说，会吗？”

来栖晓这句彻底堵得明智吾郎说不出话。他看着先自己半步蹦跶的少女，摇摇头，感叹自己真是被个不好惹的家伙给赖上了——但又不能随意处理，就像她提出来的那样，交换情报、互帮互助——明智吾郎真的没想到自己有一天也会选择和什么人合作，推行自己的复仇欲望。

“啊，说起来。”

眼里似乎蕴含着璀璨星河的少女停下脚步，点高了些，凑到自己耳边。明智吾郎不知何时，嘴角挂上了笑容。

然后在下一秒，他觉得他遇到的就是个棒槌。

“你刚才射进去了诶，你说会不会怀孕啊？”来栖晓压低声音在他耳边悄声说，“你觉得我是生下来好呢，还是去避孕呢？”

“你这阁楼垃圾！！”

明智吾郎终于歇斯底里，骂出了那句经典台词。

**Author's Note:**

> 晓：想不到吧明智！你没先在狮童耳边diss他，反而是我先在你耳边diss你！  
>  明智：（暴怒）来栖晓你有病吧！
> 
> 后续的话……这文反正已经完了，我就写下我脑的剧情大纲走向吧。
> 
> 这时候他们下一个目标是金城，然后再下一个目标是双叶，这次换成明智提出给双叶改心，后续也没有入狱，而是明智和局子那边交涉，延期处理怪盗骚动，冴姐殿堂直接不用去，而狮童殿堂的话，狮童也确实派了认知明去打他们，不过由于合作了，就算伤也是轻伤，没到死的地步。
> 
> 给狮童改心之后是明智自己发现不对，自作主张自首了，依旧是找的冴姐搭线，不过因为来栖晓loop过，有猜到他会这么做，为了保他，让大宅一子最近跟踪他，自然大宅拿到了一手资料，局子那边因为狮童炸了和舆论问题，没办法用私刑，只能公开审判。
> 
> 之后明智入狱，然后接不接r新学期我觉得都会是happyend所以各位就自行脑补吧。
> 
> 唯一分歧的可能就是里有没有怀孕的问题，怀了就是私生子，但因为有个负责的母亲，所以没出大问题，正常成长了直到明智出狱。本线路因为怀孕，所以后期明智也没让来栖晓带队，而是团员自己打殿堂。
> 
> 如果吃避孕药的线的话，就只有单纯等待他出狱的桥段了。
> 
> 新学期的话，因为明智和晓这时候达成了和解，所以也就不存在拿明智来威胁的选项。


End file.
